Bubba's Family He Never Knew Of
by Dangerous Kitty
Summary: Bubba cheated on Marshall. Now Ten years Later He finds out Marshall gave birth to his two children. Whaty will Bubba do to get Marshall and the twins back? Find out here!
1. The Reason!

**Gumball's P.O.V**

**. .**

I woke up and looked around. I remembered I am at my boyfriend Marshall Lee's house. I looked to the side and saw him. He was fast asleep. I love him so much. I hate what I have to do when he wakes up. I slowly got up and put my clothes on. I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked up from tying my shoes to see Marshall looking at me. He was smiling.

"Hey cutie!" Marshall said sitting up. I smiled at the nick-name.

"Hey!" I said kissing him. I completely forgot that I was going to break up with him. I pulled away smiling.

"So, are you hungry?" I asked kissing his cheek. He nodded his head smiling. Showing off his fangs

We went downstairs and I started to cook breakfast while Marshall watched me. I smiled as Marshall would ask me some questions about this and that. I loved him. I looked at him to see he was playing his guitar. I continued to cook as he played his guitar. I love his voice. When I was done cooking breakfast, I placed it on the kitchen table.

"So Bubba… When are you going home?" Marshall asked frowning as he ate his breakfast.

"Why? Do you want to leave?" I asked frowning.

"No! It's just I want to know how much time I have left with you." Marshall said finishing his plate.

"I better leave now… I'm sorry…" I said looking at my boyfriend as he pouted.

"It's okay. You are the prince of candy kingdom after all." He said. "But just because you're my boyfriend doesn't mean I'll be good!" He said with a smirk.

"I know… I love you Marshall." I said.

"I love you too, Bubba!" He said.

When he said I couldn't help but chicken out telling him we were over. He leaned in and kissed me. I couldn't help but kiss back. I soon ended up in his lap as we kissed. He started to kiss my neck. I couldn't but moan. That's when I realized what I was doing. I was holding onto Marshall longer then I was supposed to. I pulled away from him standing up. Marshall looked at me. I could tell I hurt him by pulling away from him. Only if he knew that I was planning to break up with him.

"Bubba? What's wrong?" he asked pulling me into a hug.

"Nothing!" I said pushing him away. I realized what I did might of hurt him. "Sorry… But I got to go…" I said grabbing my coat and walking away.

As I was walking home I started to think of how I got myself into this mess. I do love Marshall. But I had a duty to my kingdom. That is way I secretly started to date Fionna. I hated that I was cheating on Marshall, but I had no choice. If I wanted my father and kingdom to respect me, I had to date her. It pains me to think Marshall will find out and hate me. I'm on my way to meet up with Fionna. As I walk I soon see her and Cake's tree house.

"PG!" Fionna yelled as she ran over to me.

"Hey Fifi!" I said hugging her.

She smiled and leaned in and kissed me. I didn't like the way she tasted. She tasted like sweat. I knew she has been fighting. I looked at her and forced a smile. I knew I would hate myself for what I was about to do. I got down on one knee and got a box that was in my coat pocket.

"Fionna, will you marry me?" I asked. I hated myself for this. She looked at me and smiled. _(A/N Fionna is 17 in this story) _

"YES!" She screamed.

She wrapped her arms around me and squealed. She then kissed me. I kissed back. But my heart wasn't in it.

"I love you Gumball!" She declared. I looked at her.

"I love you too, M- Fionna!" I said. She looked behind me and smiled.

"Marshall! Gumball and I are getting married!" She said running past me.

I turned around to see Marshall standing there. He had a pained look on his face. I instantly felt guilty. I hated myself so much right now! He looked away from me and looked back a Fionna. He smiled at her.

"That is great Fifi!" He said. But I could hear the pain in his voice.

"I know! Will you be able to make to the wedding?" She asked looking at him like he was her brother. He shook his head.

"Sorry, But I'll be leaving for a while. I don't know when I'll be back." He said. I couldn't find anything that said he was lying.

"Oh, I wish you could make it! Oh I got to tell Cake!" Fionna said running off towards the tree house.

When she left I turned to look at Marshall. He looked at me with complete hatred. I went over to hug him but when I reached him he pushed me away. I felt tears start to pour down my face.

"Mar… Marshall?" I asked looking at him.

"…" He said nothing which scared me.

"Please say something." I said looking at him.

"I got nothing I want to say to you Gumball! How could you do this to me? You were dating her behind my back and then you propose to her?" He screamed at me.

"I'm sorry! I have to marry her! I got to for the sake of my kingdom!" I yelled back at him.

"People I know would say you are exactly like PB. (Princesses Bubblegum) But you are not!" He yelled at me. Who is PB?

"Who is that?" I asked.

"Someone I can actually trust!" He yelled at me befo0ore stomping off.

"Marshall! Wait! I love you!" I whispered the last three words but I know he heard me. He did have vampire hearing.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure that I love you right now." He said walking off.

I had tears pouring down my face when he left. I heard footsteps from behind me. I turned to see Fionna and Cake.

"What happened Sugar?" Cake asked. I shook my head.

"I got to go." I said. I kissed Fionna and waved bye.

I messed up big time.

. .

**Marshall's P.O.V**

. .

I was sitting alone at my house. I looked down at my stomach. I was going to tell Gumball that I was pregnant. But he can't know now. I had known got a week now. I soon hear someone knock on my secret portal to another dimension. I got up and opened it. I wasn't surprise to see the other version of me and Gumball, Marceline and her girlfriend Bonnie a.k.a Bubblegum.

"Hey Marshie!" Marceline said with a smirk. We gave each other stupid nick-names.

"Hi Mar-Bear! Hey Sugar-locks!" I said smiling. They knew something was wrong.

"What is wrong? Aren't you pregnant?" Marceline asked, patting my stomach. She was the first person I told.

"I am. It's just Bubba proposed to Fifi. Oh and he was cheating on me," I said.

I could tell by their shocked expressions they didn't know that this was going on. Even though Bonnie was the female version of Bubba.

"I so hate myself right now!" Bonnie said glaring.

"Me too, but I still love you just not Sour-Heart." Marceline said.

I couldn't help but smile as I looked at them. Bonnie turned her attention back on me.

"Since I will practically be your babies mom. We will stay here and raise the babies together." Bonnie said.

"Babies?" I asked eyeing them.

"Yes, I all ready know you are having twins." Bonnie said smiling. Marceline just nodded smiling.

I looked at my stomach and smiled. I looked back up at them.

"So, when will you be able to move in?" I asked smiling.

"Right away!" They said in usion. I smiled at them. _'This will be interesting!'_ I thought smiling.

. .

_**Read**__** And **__**Review**__** Please!**_


	2. Ten Years Later!

**Gumball's P.O.V**

_Ten Years Later-_

...

I woke up in my palace. I look to the side to see nothing. Fionna had died a year in our marriage. I was doing the best I could do knowing that I had lost Fionna and Marshall. I got and got dressed. For some reason I wanted to go to the market today. Even though it was the place Marshall would create trouble, he still wanted to go there. As he got changed there was a knock on the door.

"King Gumball? Are you awake?" Peppermint Maid asked.

"I am up. Peppermint maid, I'm going out for a bit." I said opening the door.

"Yes, your highness. But someone has been making trouble in the market. I think before you go you should check with the guards. " She said stepping a side.

"Okay, I will." I said walking towards the room where the guards slept at night. It was strange that I always seem to wake up before them.

I knock on the door to see if the guards were awake. It didn't take long for some one to open the door. It was Mason The Mean, he was the main guard.

"Ah, Mason The Mean. I have heard of a little trouble maker in the market lately. Is this true?" I asked looking him in the eyes.

"Yes. This is true. But it is only a little girl. I think her name is Michelle. I saw her yesterday. If I'm not mistaken she is a vampier." He said with his behind his back. "We don't need one after that marshall Lee." He contintued.

I nodded my head.

"Okay, thank you for that information." I said walking off. I still planned on going and to the market. But now I had to find out who this Michelle was.

"King Gumball! I hope you changed your mind about going to the market." Peppermint Maid said smiling.

"Sorry, Peppermint Maid... I have not changed my mind." I said looking at her."I was able to deal with Marshall, I can deal with this Michelle." I said walking out of my castle.

I soon saw the market. Everything looked normal. He then saw a ittle boy He had pink skin and black hair. He was buying some apples.

"Well, hi Ben!" The woman selling the apples said smiling

"Hi, ! I'll take ten apples please!" The little boy known as Ben said smiling.

"Here you go. Wait... Where is Michelle?" The Women asked looking at the boy.

This caught my attention. So this lady and little boy knew that Michelle person.

"She should be around here. She snuck out when Dad told her not to came with me." He said shrugging.

"Why isn't she aloud to come?" She asked.

"She won't hide her fangs. She scares to many people. Oh and she pulled a prank on Aunt Bonnie." He said giving her the money for the apples.

"Um... I couldn't help but over hear. You know the girl that has been causing trouble?" I asked approching them.

"Yes, she is my twin sister." Ben said folding his arms across his chest.

"How old are you?" I asked. He loked around eight or nine.

"I'll be ten in a few months. Why?" He asked eyeing me.

"Yeah, why?" I turned around to see a girl with greenish skin and pink hair. She reminded me of Marshall.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Michelle. But the real question here is who are you?" She asked folding her arms.

"I am King Gumball." I said.

Her eyes widen. Then they narrowed. She looked at her brother who was staring in shock.

**...**

**Michelle's P.O.V**

**...**

This guy is my other dad! I don't trust him. I narrowed my eyes and looked at Ben. He was staring at Gumball with wide eyes.

"When did you get beside me?" I asked eyeing my little brother.

He snapped out of his dazed and looked at me. He gave me a toothy grin showing off his fangs.

"I'm just as fast as you." He said smiling at me. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"You don't seem shocked by the fact I'm the King of Candy Kingdom. Not that I mind." Gumball said looking at us.

"Because it was stupid of us not to know. Ben do you have the apples Papa wanted us to get?" I asked returning my attention to Ben.

He looked at me. He then turned to his basket and started to count the apples. When he was done he looked at me smiling. One thing different between us was our personalilty.

"Yes! All ten!" He said smiling. I rolled my eyes at my dork of a brother

"Good, we better get back home. Bye ." I said turning around and headed home.

"Bye!" Ben called following me.

When we were alone and out of ear shoot I stopped. Ben bumped into me and fell. I turned around to see my brother on the ground rubbing his head. I reached out my hand. He looked at me. He stuck out his tongue at me. I smirked and stuck out my forked tongue out at him. We burst out laughing. He took my hand and stood up.

"Michelle? Do you really think that guy was our other father?" Ben asked when he was done brushing himself off.

"If he is the king, he is our other father. Dad said our other father would be the king of Candy Kingdom." I said looking at the ground.

I was in deep thought. That was when I heard rustling in a near by bush. I looked at Ben. He looked ready for a fight if he there was going to be one.

"Michelle? Ben? Is that you?" I calmed down when I reconized the voice.

"It's us Dad!" I said smiling. "You almost gave us a heart attack." I said.

"You would need a heart to have an attack." Ben said laughing.

I glared at him and stomped on his foort. When I looked back up I saw Dad and Aunt Marceline. Aunt Marceline was laughing at us. While Dad was just smiling. Dad shook his head at us.

"Michelle, Ben, where have you been?" Dad asked. Even though he sounded stern he always could never be stern.

"We went to the market like you said to get apples." Ben said showing the apples.

"Yes, I see that. But Michelle was grounded. Remember?" Dad said looking at me. I smiled and rubbing my arm.

"Oh! But I said I was sorry to Aunt Bonnie!" I declared. Dad started to eye me.

"I was talking about when you sucked all the red from your brothers fire truck. What did you do to Bonnie?" Dad asked.

"I... Um... Nothing! It was nothing!" I said. "We better head home before Aunt Bonnie turn our house pink!" I said running towards the house.

**...**

**Marshall's P.O.V**

**...**

I laughed as my daughter ran to home. I looked at Ben. He was bitting his bottom lip trying not to laugh. I looked at Marceline she was laughing her head off.

"You two can go home. I'm going to go to get a gift for Bonnie's birthday." I said smiling.

"I thought you already got her something?" Ben asked looking at me.

"No that was me! I love her so much I got her gift before you guys did." Marceline said smiling. I rolled my eyes at her. I could tell Ben did the same.

"We won't tell Aunt Bonnie, Dad!" Ben said smiling.

"Yeah you can count on us, Marshie!" Marceline said putting her arm around my shoulder.

"Good, because I kind of forgot her birthday but whatever!" I said rubbing my arm.

Marceline just rolled her eyes. She looked at Ben. He was shacking his head back and forth.

"Father like Daughter... Am I right?" Ben asked looking at Marceline. She laughed nodding her head.

"Oh haha! Very funny! Bye!" I said walking off.

...

**Ben's P.O.V**

...

I looked at my dad who was walking off when I remembered something.

"Dad! Wait! I forgot to tell you something!" I yelled. He was already out of ear shot.

"What is it you needed to tell him?" Aunt Marceline asked looking at me.

"Michelle and I ran into our other father. It had to be him. I mean he did claim to be the King of Candy Kingdom." I said shrugging.

She looked at me with wide eyes. She then looked back at my dad.

"Oh no..." She whispered.

...

**Marshall's P.O.V**

...

I walked around smiling as I walked through the market. I stopped when I saw a pink necklace. It was okay. I mean, it would look good on Bonnie but that would be a different story if it was Marceline and my birthday.

"How much is this?" I asked. The seller turned around and thier eyes widen.

"Mar... Marshall Lee! What do you want?" The seller asked backing into a corner. I rolled my eyes.

"I just want this necklace for my friend." I said.

"Oh I thought you wanted to suck my blood." He said laughing nervously. I rolled my eyes.

"No, those days are over. I got a son and a daughter now." I said.

"Oh, well, that will be five dollars." The seller said smiling.

I nodded and handing him the money. I started to walk around looking for a snack. (Not Blood!) I soon found a cupcake shack. I went over there and looked at all the flavors. There was chocolate and others I never heard of. I decided to get chocolate. I didn't trust have the names the other cupcakes flavors. I mean who would eat the Bird dropings flavored cupcake. I wouldn't!

"I'll take a chocolate cupcake." I said smiling.

The seller turned around. What really confused me was that the seller was a cupcake. Well i guess you really are what you eat. Even in Candy Kingdom.

"That will be one dollar!" She said handing me the chocolate cupcake.

I gave her a small smile, before waling off.I finished eating my cupcake and threw it away. I stuff Bonnie's gift into my pocket. I started to walk off when someone called my name I turned around and I was shocked by what I saw.

"Marshall! Marshall Lee! Is that you?" The pink haired man asked looking me in the eyes. "It is you! I can't believe you are here!" The man said hugging me.

"Uh? Gumball?" I asked looking at him.

He pulled away and looked at me. It was in deed Gumball.

...

_**Read**__** And **__**Review**__** Please!**_


	3. Hello Again?

**Gumball's P.O.V**

...

I couldn't believe my eyes! It was really Marshall! I havent seen him in ten years! I took in his features. I got to say he looked hot! He did aged. He looked twenty-eight instead of eighteen.

"Gumball... I... Um... What are you doing here? And why did you hug me?" Marshall asked looking at me with shocked filled eyes.

"I heard of a trouble maker thatwas in the market. So I decided to check it out. And I hugged you because it's been so long since I last saw you." I said. I felt hurt that he didn't want to hug me.

"A trouble maker?" He asked looked shocked and nervous.

"Yeah, it was a little girl named Michelle." I said eyeing him. "You don't happen to know her, do you?" I asked looking at him.

"Well, kind of." He said looking around.

"Really? How?" I asked looking at him.

"That is none of your business!" Marshall snapped. I backed away just a little. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Sorry! Here I am trying my best to be your friend when you snap at me!" I said glaring at him.

"Look, I am sorry that I snapped at you. But we can't ever be friends again... I'm sorry... Bye Gumball..." He said.

I looked at him with wide eyes. He turned around and ran off. I felt like my heart was ripped out. I looked at the grund to see a pink necklace. There was a peice of paper attached to it. it read, _'From:ML To:PB'_. I guess I got to return this to Marshall Lee later. I put it in my pocket and walked home. I smiled as I realized this gave me the perfect excuse to go see Marshall later tonight. Tomorrow was my birthday so I wouldn't be able to sneak out then.

After all of my appointments was done, I decided to go and get changed. When I was done changing I went to go to Marshall's. First I decided to stop at Cakes house. I haven't seen her in a long time. It wasn't long till I saw her house. I went up to it and knocked. Soon Cake answered.

"Oh! Hey, sugar! What's up?" Cake asked.

"Nothing much. Just thought I would stop by." I said smiling. She eyed me before crosssing her arms.

"Let me guess, you ran into Marshall?" She asked smiling when my eyes went wide.

"How did you know?" I asked surprised. She just rolled her eyes.

"He dropped by about this afternoon and he was here an hour ago saying that he was making sure he didn't leave a necklace here. Oh and he told me he ran into you." She said smiling.

"Oh..." Is all I say.

Cake was the only person I told about Marshall and me. It was a year after Fionna had died. It was mine and Marshall's third year anniversary. I mean it would have been. Cake found me crying and asked me why. I told her everything. She was upset since Marshall and her ha became close and that I would do something like that but soon became okay with the thought of it.

I looked at her. I felt tears sting my eyes. She wraped her arms around me.

"Shh... It's going to be okay... Trust me okay?" She said looking at me giving me a small smile.

"I trust... I just hope Marshall does..." I said looking in the direction of Marshall's house. "I'm going to visit him." I said looking at Cake. She just looked slightly worried.

"Maybe, you shouldn't." She said looking nervous.

"Why?" I asked looking at her. She just shooked her head.

"I can't tell you. I just don't think it's a good idea." She said looking down.

"Oh, Well, I got to go... Bye!" I said running off.

Now I was curious at why Cake didn't want me to go see Marshall. Was she hiding something? Or was it Marshall? I got to find out... _fast_.

...

**Cake's P.O.V**

...

Oh no! Marshall made me swear not to tell! And yet I almost blurted it out! I am so dead! I remember when I found out. It was the day after Gumball told me what happened between them.

I was mad. I went straight to Marshall's when I woke up. What shocked me was that when he opened the door he stood there with a two year old in his arm. The toddler was fast asleep. Marshall's eyes had wided.

I then noticed that they baby looked like Gumball. Pink skin and black hair. I soon had found out that the baby was Gumball and Marshall's. Not just that. That the little boy was actually a twin to a girl with green skin and pink hair.

I swore I wouldn't tell. I still haven't but I almost blurted it out. I just hope I didn't just ruin everything.

...

**Michelle's P.O.V**

...

I was watching TV. It was getting dark out so it wouldn't be long till Dad and Aunt Marceline wake up from their nap. Yes, they were taking a nap like little kids did.

I remember when Dad told me and Ben that he gave up his vampier powers. He still can fly and he still needs to stay away from the sun at least two or three hours a day. He also still needed to drink the red from stuff. He also aged now.

So basically he is a human that can fly, need's stay from the sun for a few hours, and needs to drinks the color red. It was strange. But i'm use to things being weird.

I got up and went to talk to Ben. He was coloring. Which is childish. I looked at what he was drawing. It was a Jack-O-Lantern.

"You like it?" Ben asked looking up at me. I looked at my younger brother.

"Yeah, at least it is not a girly picture your coloring." I said. It was true for our fifth birthday Aunt Bonnie got him a Princesse coloring book.

"You got a point."He said.

He soon got up and got two apples. He handed me one. I smiled and sunked my teeth into it sucking the red right out. I licked my lips when I was done. Ben did the same.

Soon Aunt Marceline came down stairs smiling. She was still half asleep. She grabbed an apple and drunked the red out. Whe then started to eat the apple. I turned around and went back to my cartoons.

In the cartoon was a cat getting hit with a frying pan. The person hitting the cat, who's name turns out to be Tom, was a small mouse named Jerry. I laughed when the cat fell over and didn't get back up.

"Michelle, what's so funny?" My dad asked coming down the stairs.

"This show. A mouse hit a cat with a fryiing pan." i said smiling. Dad just shook his head laughing.

"Tom and Jerry..." He said still shacking his head.

"How did you know the name of the cartoon?" Ben asked as he walked over to our dad. Dad picked Ben up and smiled.

"That cartoon is older then you two." Dad said smiling.

Aunt Marceline walked over and gave an apple to Dad. He smiled and took. I had to admite it. Life was good.

"Where is Bonnie?" Aunt Marceline asked.

"She's outside watering the garden." Ben said jumping out of Dad's arms and came to sit beside me.

Dad and Aunt Marceline came and sat next to Ben and me. We started to watch Tom and Jerry. Soon Aunt Bonnie came in wearing a pink T-Shirt and blue jeans. Her hair was pulled up into a pony tail like mine.

Dad was wearing his usual get up. Black T-shirt with a music note on it. And Aunt Marceline, her hair was down. She was wearing a black belly shirt and dark blue jeans. Me and Ben wear in our night clothes. That's when I heard a knock on the door.

"I got it!" I said smiling.

When I opened the door my eyes widen. Standing there no other then, My other father King Gumball.

...

**Gumball's P.O.V**

...

I saw Marshall's house. I felt nervous. I walked over and knocked on the door. I then heard a small girly voice.

"I got it!" The voice said. The person was a girl but they sounded so young.

When the door opened I was shock at what I saw. Standing there was Michelle. She had wide eyes as if she wasn't epecting me to be here. What is going on?


	4. Surprise!

**Marshall's P.O.V**

...

I started to get curious. Michelle has been at the door for about five minutes.

"Oh no..." I heard her whisper.

Bonnie and Marceline even Ben started to get curious.

"Um... Dad, can you come here?" Michelle asked, looking at me.

She looked at me. I coud see worry and surprise in her eyes. I got up and walked towards the door. When I got there I saw Gumball.

"Oh Shit!" I cursed. "Michelle, see if your Aunt Marceline and Aunt Bonnie will take you and Ben out for ice cream." I said. My eyes never leaving Gumball.

"Okay." She said before running back inside.

I closed the door and waited for the questions to begin.

...

**Gumball's P.O.V**

...

I was shock to see Michelle here. I didn't know what to say.

"Oh no..." She whispered. Oh no what?

I stared at her. I searched for a clue to why she was here when I got the biggest clue ever.

"Um... Dad, can you come here?" She called, looking behind her.

DAD! When did Marshall have kids? Who was the mother? Did he really move on? Just thinking of that hurt me deeply. Marshall appeared looking shocked.

"Oh Shit!" He cursed. "Michelle, see if your Aunt Marceline and Aunt Bonnie will take you and Ben out for ice cream." He said. His eyes never leaving me.

"Okay." Michelle said before going back inside.

Marshall closed the door. I had so many questions running through my head at the moment.

"You have kids?" I asked looking at him.

"Yeah, it's kind of a long story..." He said looking at the door.

"Who's the mother?" I asked. I didn't want to know who stole Marshall's heart before I could get a second chance.

"Um... actually me..." He said. This cunfused me.

"Huh?" I asked looking at him confused.

"You want to know who birth them right?" He asked looking at me.

I nodded.

"Um... That was me. You see, since I have a female version of me I can get pregnant. So can you and every other guy. There is this other unirverse. And stuff..." He said rubbing his arm.

"So... Who is the other dad?" I asked.

I got more confused when Marshall burst out laughing. I wonder what I said.

"Um... What is funny?" I asked looking at him. He stopped laughing and looked at me.

"Nothing. It's just... You still haven't found out yet..." He said biting his lip trying not to laugh.

"Found out what?" I asked looking at him.

"You are there other father. I mean don't tell me you didn't see Ben's skin color." Marshall said looking down.

"What? Why did you never tell me?" I yelled.

"I didn't want them to get hurt like you hurt me!" He yelled back at me. "When you proposed to Fionna, I was going to ask her what I shoould do!" He continued.

He started yelling about other stuff. I guess you can say it was so loud, Ben and Michelle and two other people came out to see what was going on. They woman with back hair floated over to Marshall. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Marshall. But I have to agree with Gumball. No matter what had happened you still should of told him." The woman I figered out was Marshall's female version.

"Marceline is right for once."I looked up to see a woman with pink skin and hair. I figered she had to be the female version of me.

Marceline turned and glared.

"This is not the time Bonnie." She turned back at me. "You can visit any time." She said. "But! If you hurt Marshall or the kids I will hurt you!"

She looked at Bonnie who had an eyebrow raised.

"Oh you know I love you!" Marceline said.

...

**Marshall's P.O.V**

...

Once they others went back inside I glared at Gumball. He looked at me. He looked hurt.

"What?" I asked looking at him.

"I was just thinking about the time you caught me with Fionna. I really am sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt the twins." He said looking at me.

"It's in the past. It doesn't matter now." I said shrugging.

"Can you let me make it up to you and the kids. I want to get to know them. I aso want ot be with you." He said looking down.

"I'll give you a chance. But the kids have to like you." I said frowning. He smiled.

"Can I have one kiss then?" He asked smiling.

I rolled my eyes. I leaned in and kiss him. He groaned and started to kiss back. The kiss ended just as quick as it started. Gumball pouted at that. I rolled my eyes again.

"Let's just go inside and see if they like me!" Bubba said grabbing my arm and running back inside.

When we were inside Michelle was watching TV, While Ben was coloring. Ben looked up from what he was coloring and saw me. He instantly got up and ran towards me and Gumball.

"Dad! Look what I colored!" Ben said.

I grabbed the coloring book and smile. It was a picture of a tootsie roll. And as usual Ben colored it perfectly. I handed it to Gumball.

"Ben, grow up your not five anymore." Michelle said watching TV.

Ben glared at her.

"Say's the girl who still watches cartoons!" Ben said smirking at his insult.

"Whatever Pinkie boy..." She said staring at the TV.

"Ouch! That had to hurt." Marceline said. She was sitting by Michelle.

Gumball also looked insulted. I rolled my eyes at my daughter's comment.

"Yeah, she's just like me." I said to Gumball.

"I kind of figered." He said with a small.

"Can I have my coloring book back please?" Ben asked looking at Gumball.

Gumball looked at Ben and handed him the book. Ben put the book down and grabbed a pillow that was in the floor. What he did next made me laugh. He threw the pillow at Michelle. Michelle glared and threw a pillow at Ben.

I laughed. Gumball was laughing as well. Bonnie came in to see feathers everywhere. She laughed.

"Marceline, Marshall Lee... I leave for a minute and come back to see the house a wreck." She said shacking her head.

...

**Gumball's P.O.V**

...

I laugh at Bonnie's comment. I see how her and Marceline act all lovely dovey with eachother. I look at Marshall who was now on the floor wrestling with Ben and Michelle. I got to admit. I missed out on a lot.

I look back at Marshall. He was handsome. I then looked looked a Michelle. She looked a lot alike Marshall. Same skin and eyes. Same personality. It was like Marshall being born as a girl with pink hair.

I looked at Ben. He looked like me. But he had Marshall's black hair. You can tell Ben was mean't to be a prince. Even if he had some of Marshall in him.

I had missed Marshall. That's when I remembered something.

"Hey, Marshall? Can I talk to you?" I asked looking at Marshall.

He nodded. He got up and walked over to me. Ben was on his shoulders. I thought it loooked cute.

"You have something on your shoulders." I said laughing.

Ben just crossed his arms smiling. He stuck his tongue out at me. Marshall just laughed and looked up at Ben. Ben looked down at Marshall. Marshall picked Ben up and put him down.

"Go bug you Aunt Marceline and Aunt Bonnie." Marshall said.

Ben nodded and went off to do just that.

"I found your necklace." I said reaching into my pocket and pulling out the pink necklace.

"Great! Thanks!" He said grabbing it. He then looked sad.

"What's wrong Marshall?" I asked wrapping my arms around him.

He pulled away from our hug and looked me in the eyes.

"Sorry... it's just too soon to hug and stuff." He said looking down.

"Oh, sorry... But what is wrong?" I asked frowing.

"I just Yours and Bonnie's Birthday tomorrow and I got her something but not you." He said frowning.

I laughed at this. He doesn't know he already gave me the best gift ever.

"You already got me the best gift ever. Your giving me a second chance." I said smiling.

I could feel my cheeks heat up and I could see Marshall's doing the same. Yeah, I was going to love my family.

...

**Hi! I'm sorry this chapter sucked. But I wanted it to were gumball finds out about Michelle and Ben and start to hang out with them like a real family. Oh and I know I sucked at telling how Marshall got pregnant so please forgive me! So Bye!**

**Read**** And ****Review**** Please!**


	5. Together Forever!

**Michelle's P,O.V**

...

_Next Day_

...

I woke up to the to the smell of pancakes. I raised up from bed rubbing sleep from my eyes. I looked at the bed on the other side of the room. My younger brother was fast asleep.

I got up and went over to my closet. I pulled out a white shirt with black splattered on it. I removed my night shirt and put on the other shirt. Soon I was wearing a pair of blue jean shorts and a necklace that had a black letter 'M' hanging off of it. I pulled my hair up into a pony tail.

I soon went downstairs with a small smile on my face. I saw Aunt Bonnie at the stove as usual. I went over to her, smiling.

"Happy birthday Aunt Bonnie!" I said smiling.

She looked at me and smiled.

"Good morning Michelle! It's also your Fathers birthday." She said looking at me from the corner of her eyes.

"I know. But I still don't fully believe he is going to stay." I said sitting at the table.

"I know what you mean. What I don't get is why he left when I never did." She said giving me a plate with pancakes on it.

"Even if he is the male version of you, it doesn't mean he is exactly like you." I said eating.

"You are right." She said laughing.

Soon breakfest was done but only me and Aunt Bonnie were up. There were ton's of Pancakes. That's when Ben came down rubbing his eyes.

"Hi sleepy head." Aunt Bonnie said looking at him.

"Hi..." He said yawning.

He looked around and smiled.

"Pancakes!" He yelled.

This made me roll my eyes. As we ate, Aunt Marceline came down smiling. She was in her normal outfit.

Soon eyeryone was down in the kitchen. Even Gumball. I didn't know what to call him. I mean do I call him Father, Papa, or Gumball? It's all just too confusing.

"Can you can me a soda?" I asked looking at Gumball.

He looked at me and nodded.

"What kind?" He asked.

"Pepsi..." I said.

"Here you go" He said handing me my drink.

"Thanks!" I said giving him a small smile.

I was done eating and I got up and went into the living room to watch cartoons.

...

**Marshall's P.O.V**

...

I watch as my daughter got up and went into the living room. I knew she was confused about the whole thing. I was too. I didn't know what to do.

Should I make Gumball leave and never come back, like what my mind told me. Or should I forgive him and be his boyfriend, like what my heart told me.

I looked at Bubba. He was talking to Ben. I could tell Ben liked Bubba. I smiled. If the kids liked him I could let him stay. Right? I still don't know if Michelle likes Gumball.

"Hey Bonnie. Here is your gift." I said smiling.

I gave her the necklace. She smiled.

"Thanks!" She said smiling.

I looked at Bubba. He didn't look upset. Good. I got up and went over to Michelle. I sat next to her and watched a cartoon.

"Dad, if you got something on your mind speak now." Michelle said looking up at me.

"I was wodering if you liked having Bubba around?" I asked more then said.

She looked at me. I could tell she was thinking.

"Well... Yeah. I'm just confusedn on what I should call him. Do I call him Father, Papa, or Gumball?" She asked looking up at me.

"Mmm... Call him what ever makes you feel comfortable." I said smiling.

"I guess it's said still looking confused.

"What is it now?" I asked smiling.

"Well, are you and umm... Papa getting back together?" She asked.

"I don't know. I was going to wait and see if you and your brother liked him and wanted him around first." I said smiling at her.

"Then your getting back together." She said turning her attention back on the TV screen.

I laughed at this. She always gets striaght to the point. I looked back at the kitchen table and saw Bubba smiling at me. I smiled back. I knew this was going to be a good thing.

...

**Gumball's P.O.V**

...

I looked at Marshall. He was talking to Michelle. I was kind of worried that he won't take me back. I already love the kids. I won't be able to stand losing them. I smile as I hear Marshall laugh. He turned around and smiled at me. I felt my heart skip a beat.

Marshall got up and walked over to me. He looked kind of lost in thought. This made me worry.

"Bubba can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Sure." I said.

I got up and followed him outside. As the door closed I looked at Marshall.

"Look, Bubba, I was thinking. If the kids liked you I was willing to give a second chance. I mean, I think of their happiness first. And I am willing to give you a second chance." He said.

I smiled. Yes! I never felt more happy in my life.

"Thank you!" I said hugging him.

I looked into his brown eyes. I instantly got lost in them. I leaned in and kissed him. He kissed back. I pulled away smiling. I knew from then on I would never, ever, leave him or the kids. I was deeply in love with Marshall lee the vampier king.

...

**Gumball's P.O.V**

_Three months later_

...

I woke up with my arms wrapped around Marshall. Today was the twins birthday. I smiled as Marshall snored. I leaned down and kissed his forehead. He moved a little bit. I smiled at this. I slowly got up and got dressed. When I was dressed I woke up Marshall.

"Marshall, wake up." I smiled.

"Leave me alone... Or I'll suck all the pink out of our skin!" He threated.

I rolled me eyes.

"We both know you wouldn't." I said smiling. "Plus it's the kids birthday." I said smiling.

"Fine!" He said getting up and dressed.

Once we were dressed, we went to the kids bedroom door. We were greeted by Marceline and Bonnie. We opened the door.

"Happy Birthday!" We yelled.

The kids jumped, up and screamed.

"You scared us!" Ben declared.

"Sorry we didn't mean too." Bonnie said smiling.

"Okay!" Michelle said.

"Now, give me some cake!" Ben and Michelle said.

We all laughed. I might have made some mistakes in the past but this was not one.

_... __The End!__..._

**Read**** And ****Review**** Please! **


End file.
